Nalibs
In summary, the Nibs (scientific:Nalib) is an animal that hunts, gives the food to children, then becomes a plant. They speak the language NateSon Gram,Mar, which is an advanced form of English. The Nibs are firstly created by the adult plant, formerly known as the AdaltoPlanthasaus, and compose of only a head. They slowly grow, feasting on the meat of the hunters, until they become a hunter in training, or a Hunterntrainathus (hunTER-in- TRAIN athus) at that stage in life, they eat the elders, starting at the head, but slowly going down. Most pick one elder to eat, then go to another, but this biological urge is often neglected. Regardless, they then become a hunter, (hunter in scientific terms) and hunt. The hunters fight most animals, due to their average size being that of a woolly mammoth. They leave the most dangerous animals to the supreme hunter, (supremethhuntreth). To get to this unrivaled size, they eat the meat of young adults plants, but not all the way down, because the young adult plant is still useful. The size of the supremethhuntereth is roughly equivalent to 4 times the size of their precessors in the cycle. Here, they can shorten to the size of 10 feet tall in a matter of minutes (to hunt strong, short animals) or stretch up to the size of Mt.Everest. They need to prepare for this though with a lot of food. After 2 years, they usually stop eating their food and become smaller and smaller, and then suddenly transform into s plant. The plant’s duty is to provide food and to become a adult plant with a few children. They become an adult plant, and have three children. However, not all children survive. Depending on the amount of soil there is, many only end up producing one. They will then transform into a elderplanathaus that commonly gets eaten and dies. If it survives, though, it become an Advanced Creature, with complete knowledge on the entire universe. The advanced creatures cannot communicate their findings (Untill Lib becomes an advanced) . In the end, after about a week, they kill themselves, probably because of the darkness of the universe. Recent estimates but the amount of Nibs civilizations at 250. Each Nib civilization is born into a different faction. In that faction, a hunter can only eat an young adult of that faction. The factions communicate with each other. And this is where we get into the problem of cancer. Cancer occurs when a Nib, usually a hunter or Supreme hunter, doesn't want to lose power and become a stiff plant. Therefore, without eating the require food, he stays immortal in the same state. They still need to eat, though, th and end up eating all plants, ending the cycle indefinitely and destroying all of the faction. A new one will spring up though, so, YAY! The Nibs mental capacity is slightly better then humans. They have a consciousness, reason, empathy and can feel a wide variety of emotions. They don't have time to flourish in the arts do to their ineffective biological life cycle. Regardless, their technology is slowly increasing, and once they make themselves stop being wierd, the can be very advanced. Over the years, they have sided with many different organizations. During the events of Four Forces Collide, the Nalibs, after a brutal Nalibion Cival War, sided with Dog World. During the New World Order, they sided with Badger and enslaved the humans. During the Great Human War, they refused to retaliate.